Spirit Dragon
by xfireflyskyx
Summary: What would happen if Harry was thrown into the land of Fiore the night Voldemort killed his parents? What if Harry was found by a dragon? What if said dragon raised him as her own son? Follow Harry's story as he leaves Fiore to attend Hogwarts in our world with his Exceed by his side. Not only is Harry The-boy-who-lived, but also the Spirit dragon slayer.
1. The Dragons son

**Sorry, I'm supposed to be writing other stories, but we have been watching Harry Potter lately and I got this idea when sat down eating Crunchy Nut in the morning before Uni. I'm sorry if this story has the possibility of being similar to others. I Haven't read any Harry Potter/Fairytail crossovers (even though I am writing one) And Dragon slayers must be popular. Please enjoy. **

Harry supposed that he had forgotten the events that brought him here. He was told he came from another world by his mother. That world was full of war and chaos; of dark wizards and black hearted creatures that would either rip you to shreds or devour your soul.

All Harry could remember was a green flash of light, followed up by another flash of bright white light. Events after that were just darkness in his brain. Then again he was only a year old when it happened.

He has lived in the country of Fiore for ten years, happy and content with his adoptive mother who happened to be a Spirit dragon.

She taught Harry everything he knew about this unusual branch of magic, which included tapping into people's emotions, seeing the past and future as sliced up images and even harnessing the ability to move objects with his mind.

He was known as a Spirit dragon slayer. Not that he would go around slaying dragons mind you. He loved his mother, Kira, with all his heart.

She was a beautiful white dragon with gentle lavender spines. Her head was surrounded by a mane of lustrous purple hair that waved even when there was no wind blowing. It shone like a river. Her scales glittered like sunlight on water.

Her wings where feathered and resembled swan wings. They were broad and the primaries were rounded at the tips, gifting her with silent flight.

She was so kind and Harry felt joyous for the whole of his life.

Harry didn't belong to a guild, but that didn't mean he never visited them. His mother urged him to associate with humans so that he didn't become cut off from the civilisation of his own kind. He is a lovable young boy who simply loved to make friends and meet new people. Everyone he ever met remembered him by his kindness and his polite speech. They also remembered his mischievousness with a smirk and a giggle. The black haired boy with the deadly hands. The glint of mischief in his Jade green eyes.

Kira had to admire the courage of her adoptive son. He was full of charm and childlike curiosity. She also had to wonder about the power he possessed as well. Not only was he learning the dragon slayer magic as if it where second nature, Kira could feel the hum of his core magic. It was strange, different to the magic of this realm. It felt similar to the magic she felt on the day she found him.

She supposed that the unusual branches of magic the boy performed unknowingly when he was angry or scared may have had something to do with it. The day he managed blow a hole in the cabin wall when he was practicing his dragon roar ability; he was so guilty about it that the wall immediately fixed itself, good as new. The wood had slotted together like a jigsaw puzzle when Harry only just looked at it.

Harry had once come home crying, stating a Vulcan had stolen a bracelet Kira had gifted him with during Harry's seventh year. It was a bracelet of pure silver studded with air gems; a gem that sparkled like starlight and whispered like the wind when all was silent. It could be used to store magic power.

Kira had managed to calm the boy down and urged him to blow his nose and wipe away his tears. The black haired boy had gone into his pocket to draw out a handkerchief when his hand brought out the bracelet instead. Kira could remember the relief on the boy's face right then. Harry had honestly thought his favourite item in the world was lost forever.

Another time was when a small white snake crossed their path in the mountains. It bore its fangs at the small boy who looked on a little shocked. The youngster had actually stepped on the small snake's tail.

Harry had quickly apologised to the snake and bid the creature a good day, now appeased. Harry didn't realise that he was speaking a strange language that Kira only heard as hisses. For some reason that skill unsettled the Spirit dragon.

The dragon didn't think too much on it. She simply watched over him as he grew.

Once he was eight years old he honed his dragon slaying skills by taking on jobs with other guild members, earning money and bringing back stories to his mother who always awaited him back home in their mountain home.

Soon after his ninth birthday he found a curious red egg that was speckled with black spots. He found it by the river, in caved in embankment that looked like it slipped in by the weight of the strange egg.

He picked it up and brought it home, showing it to his mum, who told him he must keep it warm and sheltered.

Soon enough Evie was born. She was a beautiful cat with gentle cream coloured fur. She had bands of Crimson running down her arms, legs and tail and her eyes shone a pale blue colour. Harry found it strange that she stood up like a human, and that her back could sprout pristine white wings. Once she was fully grown she could even wrap her long tail around the tiny boys' torso and take him on the thrill ride through the calm blue skies of Earthland.

Kira told Harry that she is a species of cat called an Exceed, who uses a branch of magic called Aera which enables them to sprout wings and fly. Harry was fascinated by this information and vowed to remain best friends with the young cat forever.

Harry lived like this right up until his eleventh year, which was when things changed.

Harry didn't know when he was born, or where for that matter. Kira said she found him in the mountains in a small crater that looked like the aftermath of a teleportation spell of some kind.

She said the traces of magic she sensed there felt foreign, almost otherworldly. Harry was wrapped up in baby blue pyjamas with white stars adorning the cloth. He had a head wound and it was bleeding slightly. The Crimson blood was trickling down his forehead and past those eyes that were leaking tears. The boy was asleep and the dragon took pity on the little tyke.

She picked the boy up as gently as she could. Once she touched him she saw a vision. She could see through confused eyes. A woman with red hair stood before him, her arms spread out. She was beseeching a cloaked figure from killing her little boy. She didn't want the man to kill her Harry. She heard the screams through Harry's ears. The screams of death. Suddenly there was a flash of green light, then blinding white light.

She returned to reality, the screams of the little boy who had just woken up, cold and hungry. She nuzzled the little thing to sooth him, breathing her warm breath over him. The boy quietened down and giggled. His little palm resting upon her soft nose. She smiled.

She understood that a friend of hers, Igneel had also taken in a little tyke to care for as if he was his own. Kira knew she would do the same for this little Raven.

"Mummy, where did you go?" Harry cried into the greying sky. He was shaking with sadness. Evie was hanging onto him and trying to comfort him, her paws working his back and her tail wrapped around his waist.

They were both crying their hearts out. The tears they released dripped down their cheeks and dropped from their chins.

The mountain now felt desolate this cold evening without the presence of the Great Spirit dragon. Harry could hear the whispers of the wind, the rumours about her disappearance. It was all here say.

Harry had left with Evie to work at a guild close by. The work was simple but a little tricky. He had a fun couple of days and earned a nice sum of gems.

He was in for a shock when he returned home though. Rather, it was a heartbreak.

"I'm sure she will return," Evie tried to comfort Harry but her bottom lip was wobbling, "have faith."

"I don't understand!" Harry murmured, "She has never left without me knowing. Why would she go now? Was it my fault?"

Evie looked scandalised at the young wizards' words. How could he think that her leaving was his fault?

"No sweet heart, how can that be?" She gave him a massive hug. She could feel him shaking like a leaf.

"She loved you with every fibre of her being. There is no way she left because of you."

They stayed there in the mountains for a week, waiting, watching. They looked for signs of the dragon's presence. They found none.

It was a day after the first week had passed. Harry and Evie were huddled together in their little but handsomely made hut. It was the place the two lived whilst Kira was still there. It was warm and cosy, but the two felt cold inside. Even the blanket they found themselves wrapped within did nothing to diminish the feelings of hopelessness they felt welling up inside them.

They were going to contemplate joining a guild for good when a letter was shoved through the crack beneath the door.

The duo looked to each other for a moment before Evie left the blanket she shared with Harry. She calmly walked over and picked it up.

It was a letter addressed to Harry. It was written in neat, bright green cursive scrawl that said thus:

_Mister Harry James Potter  
>Dragon hide, Sharp mountain<br>Fiore  
>Earthland<em>

__  
>"A letter for you!" Evie brought it over and handed it to the now curious boy. Evie sat next to Harry, who immediately opened the blanket back up.<p>

"I wonder what it could be." Harry puzzled out loud, a curious glint shining in his somewhat downcast eyes.

"Well," Evie began to say with a sarcastic undertone to her soft voice, "I hardly think the letter is going to keep secrets from you. Open it and see!"

Harry just smiled, knowing his friend was trying to put a joking spin on what they could possibly learn from the letter.

Harry opened the latter with haste, eager to learn its secrets. Evie could see excitement sparkle for the first time in over a week.

Once the letter was free of the confines of the envelope Harry held it so that Evie could read it too. It read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr Potter_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We will send someone to pick you up and act as a guide if you choose to attend._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva Mcgonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

The letter then proceeded to list a number of items needed for this School. Harry reread the letter about half a dozen times, trying to let the information sink in. Wizard school? Harry was already a wizard. He was a dragon slayer. Why did he need to go to School when Kira taught him everything he needed to know?

His eyes began to mist up when he thought of his mum. He plucked the glasses his mum asked a friend to collect for the small boy.

Harry grew up with bad eyesight, so Kira had asked an old friend of hers; a wind spirit called Borea who could change into a human, to accompany Harry to a human town so that he could purchase some eyewear.

For some reason Harry decided on a pair of circular, silver framed specs that perched on his nose comfortably. He looked rather adorable with them on.

Harry wiped his eyes before placing the glasses back onto his nose bridge.

"Do you think I should go?" Harry asked suddenly.

Evie contemplated their choices. She placed her fingers on her chin as she looked into Harry's face. She made a strange humming noise for a few moments before she spoke.

"Well, you can either join a guild, or reply to the letter. You may find out more about your strange abilities. I'm sure whoever is coming to see you will tell you more."

Harry looked to the floor. Only two choices. He just wanted to live in these mountains with Evie and Kira. What if his mum came back when Harry was gone? She would feel similar to how Harry felt now.

But then again they couldn't stay there on their own. Both Harry and Evie were too young and small to fend for themselves, even with Harry's dragon slayer magic- even though the boy also possessed the uncanny ability to transform into a small white dragon using his unusual magic.

No, bandits could raid at any time and seriously injure or kill them. Monsters could find their way into this hallowed mountain pass. It was too risky.

Harry came to a conclusion. Evie could see the determination brimming in his aura. Harry knew what he would choose. Now he only had to wait for said witch or wizard to arrive.

The day hadn't even passed fully before there was a knock at the door. It was a soft knock but it seemed to ring loud through the silence of the small home.

Both of the occupants jumped on the spot without helping it. They were not expecting anyone to come so soon.

Harry mustered his bold heart and opened the door. He was met by the figure of a tall, old man who wore half-moon spectacles that hid his bright blue eyes, which glittered with intelligence. The man wore midnight blue robes that swept across the floor as he walked. A long white beard was tucked into his belt. He smiled at the young boy.

"Good to finally meet you Harry," the man bowed graciously, "my name is Albus Dumbledore."

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Please stick if you wish to find out how people react to the-boy-who-lived. He has been gone for a decade after all. **


	2. A new realm

**Yay, thank you so much for the positive attention this story has attracted. I didn't expect so many favourites for one chapter. I hope you all enjoy this one.**

Kira always told Harry to be a gracious host; to take their coat and escort them to a seat. He also asked them if they wanted something to drink or nibble on.

Harry didn't forget his common courtesy, so he allowed the strange man to enter the humble little home and led him to the little dining table. The man asked for some tea.

"Ah, new kinds of brew are always invigorating and exciting to try. Thank you my boy." The man daintily sipped on the tea Harry had only just poured for him.

Once Harry deemed the man comfy he sat down opposite him. Harry couldn't get rid of the curious glances he threw the old man's way; and it seemed the man noticed the looks as well. His eyes held a certain twinkle whenever he saw the boy looking acutely.

Harry wanted to ask questions, but despite his friendly nature he was a little apprehensive to ask the old man anything.

Seeming to read the young boys mind the man placed his tea cup back down onto the saucer. He looked to the boy and smiled. "I know you have questions. I am here to answer as many as I can, but please, relax. I will do you no harm."

This didn't really cause Harry to calm. The man's calm persona actually unsettled Harry even more.

"You are the headmaster for this 'Hogwarts' right?" Harry began a little nervously. "Why do you want me to attend? I'm already a wizard."

"Ah, that's very true Harry. For that I must say, there is more to your magic than even you know about yourself. There are many doors you can open, many corridors to explore." The man picked the tea cup back up and took another quick sip before placing it back down with a soft chink. "Hogwarts is a school in a different world. It is a place where you may better understand the branch of magic that you can't understand."

Harry looked at him with a cynical face. He was young but not stupid. Naïve, yes, stupid, no!

"Another world. How can there be?"

"Didn't your mother tell you anything?" Dumbledore asked innocently enough. The question caused a ripple of sadness to pass through the raven's heart.

"How do you know my mother?"

"I have been watching over you for over a decade. I know of your dragon slaying magic. I know about the magic stemmed from accidents. Its magic you don't understand. People in this world only learn one type of magic each. You can do more can't you Harry?"

Harry thought hard. He remembered the strange looks on people's faces when he performed magic when bad things happened. The strange looks, the fear even. It was those times that really scared the young boy. He often went straight home to Kira whenever something happened, seeking comfort in the knowledge that whatever he did wasn't wrong.

Harry finally nodded gravely, his eyes downcast. He found the knots within the wood to be rather interesting in that moment.

"If you went to Hogwarts you could learn to control your powers."

Harry looked up. Wondrous green eyes met twinkling blue. "Really?"

"Of course!" Dumbledore chuckled.

"If I go, will Evie be able to come too?" Harry looked so hopefully cute when he asked the question. His face was tilted to the side and his eyes were wide and imploring.

Dumbledore smiled. Even if the request wasn't allowed he would have had a hard time saying no. "Of course!" He said again. "Does that mean you will be attending?"

Harry didn't need telling twice. There was nothing for him here right now. He may as well leave and learn to control his strange magic before someone was hurt.

"Yes," he said, resolution in his voice.

Harry found himself walking down an alley in a strange new world. There were fantastic looking shops selling item that would rival those found in Fiore, although they held a certain charm the shops in his home world didn't possess.

There were shops that sold curious creatures in gilded cages, odd looking plants that looked ready to take an angry swipe if you got too close. Gadgets that buzzed and whirled in warning when a customer got a little too angry for some reason, urging the shop keeper to intervene before things got ugly.

There were potion shops and clothing stores, an emporium that sold owls and cats of many species and a wand shop that sold unique wands of high quality. Harry sorely wished to enter the Ice cream parlour _Florean Fortescue's_. It looked so good and so foreign. It was store that could entice any young child to open the doors and revel in the sweet sugary goodness that only sweet things could deliver.

Harry was currently walking around with a large hairy man Dumbledore introduced him to as Hagrid. He was a large, shaggy individual who had an intimidating size but an immensely kind face that matched the curly black beard and long shaggy hair he possessed. His persona was cheery and Harry loved his company.

Harry found that he got strange looks from the people they passed. Harry presumed they were looking at Evie, who trotted along next to Harry, somehow ignoring all the stares. Evie however noted that they pointed at the strange cloths they wore.

Harry was wearing a deep blue waistcoat over his bare skin. The Cobalt blue was trimmed with a startling gold colour. Harry wore a white choker around his neck. It was a band of white silk that also possessed a row of his mother's scales studded into it; along with the bracelet he wore on his wrist, it was one of two relics left by the Spirit dragon. He also wore baggy, sky-blue trousers that allowed lots of room for movement. They were cloths made for a warm climate, but even here Harry didn't seem to mind.

Evie however was wearing primarily reds. She wore an emerald green bandana that contrasted with her crimson jacket and rose pink trousers. Her jacket had scarlet thread woven into the shape of fire lilies going running along the sleeves. She wore an earring in her right ear. It was an opalescent hoop also made from one of Kira's scales. Luckily a mage in one of the port towns of Fiore fashioned it for her using magic.

"Wha' else do ya need on the list Harry?" Hagrid asked, ignoring the points and whispers of a passing group of witches.

Harry contemplated the list, shifting some of his packages to the other arm so that he could pull the parchment list from his pocket. "I need a wand!"

"Alrigh,' important item tha.' Probably the most important item on the list!"

Harry nodded.

"Why don't you and Evie run along to _Ollivanders? _I'll be roun' in a moment."

"Alright Hagrid." Harry smiled. The man left to go the other way, leaving Harry and Evie to their own devices. They watched the man as he easily mingled in amongst the crowd as he left for who knew where. Harry looked to Evie before shrugging his shoulders.

They opened the door to the rather shabby looking store, disturbing a bell that rang from the doorway. Immediately an aged wizard with white hair and a moony expression appeared from one of the dusty isles found behind the cashier's desk.

As he stepped out a load of dust flew off him as he patted his cloths down for a moment. "Please forgive me, I was simply rearranging these shelves here." He indicated a set of shelves entirely covered in boxes.

Now that Harry looked he saw that every inch of the shop was covered in mountains and piles of boxes. He gathered they were harbouring wands yet to be sold.

"Strange," the old man started, "strange indeed to see a resident of Fiore here. I remember only one such person who came from that world and I didn't sell one of my wands to him."

"Who?" Harry asked. He wasn't the first Fiore resident to visit this realm?

"I'm sure you will meet them." He gave Harry a watery smile. "Please, my name is Ollivander."

"Harry potter! It is nice to meet you. This is Evie," Harry indicated the wide eyed Evie who watched from close beside the boy. She was looking everywhere, at the boxes and at Ollivander. She nodded to the man in greeting once their eyes met. The man had eyes the same colour as old parchment.

The man shuffled off suddenly. He walked into a row and out of sight for a few moments, muttering to himself. Harry looked at Evie who used her fingers to make a rude, 'crazy' gesture by twirling her finger above her head. Harry giggled.

Suddenly the man was there, opening a box in front of Harry. Harry was taken aback for a moment before he realised the man wanted him to take the proffered wand from its container. He gingerly clasped the wooden handle and held it up.

"Give it a wave." Ollivander said impatiently.

Harry jerked from his thoughts and gave it a wave. Immediately a load of boxes toppled down next to them, causing wands to leave the containers and roll across the floor.

Ollivander snatched the wand back and ran off again, muttering to himself. In seconds he was back with another wand.

Harry tried a whole array of different wands, but none seemed to please Ollivander. Was this some kind of test? Harry wondered.

Ollivander was gone for longer this time. It seemed the man was getting a little antsy when he suddenly reappeared. He held a grave look over his face, but Harry could see an inkling of excitement twinkling within those dusty yellow eyes.

"I wonder about this one." The man said slowly. He offered the wand.

Harry took it. As soon as his fingers made contact he felt a certain thrill sweep through his body. Harry swore he could hear the flapping of feathered wings and the roar of a dragon. The roar invigorated him, reminding him of home. It was a nostalgic feeling he relished with both happiness and sadness.

Flames then began to course through his body. They were strange, scarlet and orange flames that didn't crackle but trilled like a birdsong. The song vibrated through his small body, seeking something out. It carried on looking even though Harry felt hot and bothered. He forgot about where he was. He only saw the flames.

Before long those flames stopped. A single little flame now hovered before a rushing ball of both blue and purple light. Harry knew that it was his magical core. The flame watched, contemplated even. It fluttered forwards, taking tentative steps towards the light.

The core began to hum. It beckoned the apprehensive looking flame with sweet emotion. Willpower, love, courage and determination urged the flame forwards. The flame suddenly leaped towards the ball of light and disappeared into its depths. The song trilled out in happiness at the union.

Harry opened his eyes to see a wand of dark brown- almost black, settled within his grasp. Harry felt whole with it.

"I should have known." Ollivander spoke out cryptically. He gestured Harry to follow towards the desk. "Curious."

"Whats curious?" Harry wondered.

"I remember every wand I ever sold Mr. Potter. It happens that the very same Phoenix who gifted your wand with a tail feather core also relinquished another feather. Just one other. It's curious that this wand chose you when its brother gave you that scar." Ollivander pointed to the scar Harry knew he had on his head.

Harry reacted by placing his palm over it. It was the scar Harry thought he got when very young. It was shaped like a bolt of lightning, and whenever he left Kira to venture to the towns Harry was bombarded with questions about its funny shape. His mother actually told him he had it on the night she found him.

"Who was it that owned that wand? What do you know about my past?" Harry questioned the man. Kira could never give him answers. Her answers were not enough for his growing curiosity. Who were his real parents?

"It is a story not for me to tell I'm afraid. What I can tell you is that the owner of that wand was a very powerful dark wizard." Ollivander closed his eyes and shook his head momentarily.

Harry knew he wasn't going to get anything else out of the old man. He simply paid for the wand and left with Evie trailing behind.

"What a strange old man," she said once they were safely outside. Harry only nodded in agreement. He got what he needed at least, even though he didn't get what he wanted.

Almost as soon as they left the shop they spotted Hagrid making his way over, parting the crowd as he walked. Harry spotted something dangling from one raised hand. On closer inspection Harry noted that it was a cage carrying something white.

Once Hagrid was stood before them with a big smile on his face he handed the cage over to the young lad. Harry took the cage gingerly and peered in between the bars.

It was some kind of bird with beautiful white feathers. Her feathers looked as if they were specked with black ink. Her eyes were a piercing amber that seemed to see the Spirit within the boy.

"If you are wondering what she is," Hagrid started, "he is a Snowy Owl." Dumbledore basically briefed Hagrid on Harry's predicament so that there wouldn't be any awkward situations when something came up Hagrid or Harry didn't understand. So far Harry didn't have any trouble. Hagrid deemed the other world to having a similar system to this one.

"We best have lunch. There is someone who wants to meet ya.'" Hagrid suddenly looked a little grave.

Harry nodded, now feeling a little apprehensive.

They rendezvous back at the Leaky Cauldron and found a table near the bar. During this time of day the shabby little inn was quiet. Only a few older wizards where sat at the bar drinking some kind of amber liquid. Some of the men breathed out a few flames after each sip.

'Bit like my friend Natsu!' Harry thought. He hoped to see some of his childhood friends again soon. He had to wonder if he would make any friends in this world. If that happened would he become torn between the two?

Harry was jostled from his thoughts when a hunched over man waddled over, asking what they wanted to order. Hagrid ordered for the both of them, thinking Harry wouldn't know what was up for offer.

He was right, for when the food and drink arrived Harry prodded it using a spoon attached to a wary hand. Some kind of bright orange soup?

"It's pumpkin soup!" Hagrid chuckled as he watched the nervous glances Harry was throwing the small bowls way.

"I haven't seen an orange soup before! What is a Pumpkin?" He scooped a little of the thick concoction up and watched it as it fell from the spoon and splashed back into the bowl.

"A type a' fruit typically grown during the' harvest season." The large man explained. "Try it, you will have ta' ge' used ta' this fruit soon."

Harry nodded. He brought the spoon full of soup towards his lips and placed it on his tongue. Hagrid watched as the little boy smiled with the spoon still in his mouth. He hummed his enjoyment of the strange tasting soup. It was a new taste, a new sensation and he loved it.

Hagrid allowed Harry to finish his food in peace before he brought the young boy back to the matter at hand. Harry was patted on the waist by Evie's tail, causing him to realise that another man had joined them at the table.

The man was staring at Harry with a longing expression. He had soft grey eyes and thick hair that was almost black. It fell to his shoulders in scraggy waves that gave the man a wild look; 'a bit like a dog,' Harry thought.

"Harry," Hagrid sounded quiet and slightly nervous. "This is Sirius Black."

Harry turned back to the new face and made a greeting. "Hi, I'm Harry."

"Likewise." The man had a deep but controlled voice. Harry noted that he sounded a little bit choked up.

'Okay, that's a little strange!' He thought.

"It is nice to finally meet you Harry." The man, Sirius gave Harry a genuine smile that seemed to radiate sunbeams.

"Harry, this is your Godfather." Hagrid came out bluntly with the Stark truth.

Harry sat there with a wide look on his face. His Godfather? Why not his father? Or mother?

A hand was waving in front of his face. Rather than a hand it was a cream coloured paw with soft pink pads. "Earthland to Harry!" She said.

"Harry, we need to tell you a few things." Sirius was quiet. It seemed that the whole room became silent as sin with the admonishments to come.

"Harry, how much do you know about your parents?"

"I don't know. Very little. Only the bits Kira told me!" Harry pondered. "She did say she saw a red haired woman protecting me when I was very young."

Sirius nodded. "Yes, that was your mother, Lily. She died to protect you."

Harry wilted. So they were dead? "How did she die?" He asked.

"Both your parents, Lily and James Potter were killed by the dark wizard known as Voldemort."

Harry noticed that the pub went silent. The men at the bar turned around watched silently from their stools. Hagrid looked shell shocked. Why was this?

"VOLDEMORT!" Harry said out loud to get a feel for the name. 'What sort of name was this?'

"Shh, not so loud Harry." Sirius shushed him by waving his hands about hurriedly. "The name is spoken off in fear. Very few witches and wizards dare utter it."

"Oh!"

"Ten years ago, your parents died to protect you. It is said that you survived a curse set to kill you, although it rebounded and rendered Voldemort powerless." Sirius explained.

"I was almost killed too?" Harry said wide eyed.

"Yes."

"Then what about this?" Harry lifted his fringe so that he could show it to the two older men. He lifted his messy fringe to reveal the lightning bolt scar.

Sirius came a little closer so that he could scrutinise it. The longer he looked the more his eyes began to narrow as if in contemplation.

"That is from the touch of dark magic." He was about to place his fingers down on it but stopped short. Harry knew he wanted to touch it so he nodded his consent. Sirius gave a relived sigh, hoping he wouldn't freak the youngster out. Harry seemed very mature for such a young lad.

Harry had to suppress a shiver when cool fingers touched down on his scar. Even though the scar was a jagged line of red it wasn't raised. It was ingrained into his skin smoothly.

"What I can deduce, is that you got this scar during the time the spell rebounded. Your whole home blew up, but only two bodies were found." Sirius withdrew his fingers.

Harry swallowed. "Those were my parents…" Harry looked a little downcast. He was hoping beyond hope that his real parents were still alive, but obviously not.

"I'm so sorry pup!" Sirius, who was still close and kneeling next to Harry's chair, placed his arm around Harry. Harry was brought close to the strange man, but for some reason he felt a curious sort of comforting aura surrounding the man.

Harry's eyes beheld a slice of memory from the man's touch; of four young men wearing black robes, piled on top of a scrawny brown haired boy and laughing their faces off. They were playing on the rocky shore of a long, dark lake in a savagely beautiful landscape. The clouds were grey and allowed beams of sunlight to hit the high mountains surrounding and still lake beneath.

One boy was stood off to the side a little with an apprehensive look in his moonlike eyes. The two boys on top of the mousy boy where shifting their weight so that they toppled off. One had black, shaggy hair and the other beheld spectacles of a rounded nature. His hair was black and unkempt like Harry's, and even his smile resembled his.

The image disappeared and his eyes refocused back into reality. Sirius was crying slightly.

"We never stopped hoping you would return home. I missed you so much." He sniffed like a youngster.

Harry was startled when he felt tears fall down his own cheeks. He just saw his father. He was friends with Sirius. Now it made sense why Sirius was his Godfather.

Harry wrapped his arms around the man, feeling a strange familiarity. He felt, that deep down, he remembered this man being there.

"I'm back." Harry sniffled.

Harry ended up returning back with Sirius, who decided to resume his guardianship over Harry in the absence of his parents. Harry was all too happy to live with the man.

They returned to the country, far out of the city and into the rolling green hills of a place called Oxfordshire. Diagon Alley was settled within the vast expanse of the largest city Harry had ever seen in his life. The city, London, was a place he sorely wanted to explore further when the chance presented itself.

The cottage wasn't Sirius's main residence, who admitted that the house of his family wasn't the kind of place he wanted Harry to live within. Harry didn't mind. If they lived in the country maybe he and Evie could go out flying without too many people overlooking.

They travelled back to the cottage by entering a fireplace. Harry was expecting a train journey, already feeling sick at the prospect of sitting on a crowded train with his stomach rolling around like a ship being tossed in a storm.

Sirius held on to Harry, with Harry holding one of Evie's paws. He grasped a load of soot from an iron container next to the fire place in _Flourish and Blott's_ and sounded out clearly, 'Black Cottage.' The only thing Harry could see was roaring green flames that coated his entire body. He felt a rush of air which swept him away to somewhere new.

On the way to wherever they were going Harry noticed other fireplaces, but they didn't enter any of them. Before long Harry dropped out of the fire and onto the soft grey carpet of a sitting room. Harry ended up falling onto his knees due to lost balance, accidently throwing his items everywhere. Evie had to allow her wings to materialise so that she could float over Harry before she tripped over him.

Sirius came out behind Harry. He walked out with obvious practice holding most of his school things under one arm. Luckily he was hanging onto the beautiful Snowy Owl, so she wasn't disturbed by the fire. Harry and Evie were holding a few of the smaller boxes, but now they were strewn across the floor. Harry looked a little grubby with soot all over his face and cloths. Sirius started to laugh.

Harry was fascinated by the travel, not even recognising the underlying sickness within his belly. He didn't have long enough to think about how he felt. Even though his first time travelling wasn't the best he was amazed by this realms magic.

Harry settled in for a couple of days, hanging out with Evie and getting to know his Godfather. Harry felt at peace here, tucked away in a cosy little cottage amongst fields of green and yellow. There were hills surrounding the whole residence and each hill was covered in deciduous woodland which offered plenty of areas to explore.

Sirius just urged Harry to not stray too far.

Harry read his books late into the evening, coming across the perfect name for his Owl from the book _Hogwarts a history._ He named her Hedwig. He would then allow her to hunt the majestic fields of his new home whilst he left to explore the property at night. Over a few days Harry became bolder and would explore further afield; much to Sirius's worry.

Harry soon learnt that the field close to the house grew rare, magical flowers in the shroud night. They attracted Spirits and Wisps. Harry was joyous at the prospect knowing he was going to have a tasty snack.

Spirits were emotionless bodies of energy that move around in the dark. They drift on the air currents and colonise in hallowed places. Wisps, however, were the Spirits of the lost. Harry often conversed with them and made more friends. They were chatty little things with tiny blue bodies and sweet little faces. They resembled fire. He didn't eat Wisps.

He ate Spirits though. Before too long they vanish anyway, so Harry liked to fill up on them to give his magic a boost. To Harry they tasted like different types of fruit, but with the texture of candy floss.

One such evening Harry shifted into his dragon form so that he could stretch his dark purple feathered wings. He resembled his dragon mother, with a body of white glittering scales, purple mane that was of a dark colour and dark wings. His ears resembled that of a fox and twitched here there and everywhere where sound came from. His tail was long with a sharp sword like spine growing on the end. Hedwig like to perch on one of the horns that resembled Roe deer horns.

Harry didn't realise the large black dog stalking close by. Sirius had noticed Harry leave at night, and on this night he decided to follow the wizard and cat. Sirius was amazed to see that his Godson was an Animagus like him.

The very next day Sirius took him along to the ministry so that he could be listed in the Ministries Animagus register. If Harry was caught in his dragon form he wouldn't be arrested on sight.

It was that day that 'the Prophet' struck. Someone noticed him writing his name on the register and alerted the reporters, who swept in at the speed of the wind.

Harry soon learned that he was considered a national hero in the eyes of the Witches and Wizards. The young raven didn't realise how famous he was and it took a very long time for he and his Godfather to make their way to the fireplace in the Ministry so that they could return home.

After Harry had disappeared from the aftermath of his parent's murder the Wizarding world went into an uproar. They wanted to see the hero that destroyed the greatest dark Wizard who has ever lived, but there was no trace of their saviour.

Years passed, but talk barely died down. Now that the boy has reappeared it was on the headlines all over the world, with his picture on the front page. Very soon everyone would be able to recognise him.

Once they returned home Harry rushed over to Sirius feeling very overwhelmed. He didn't like all those people clustering all around him, shoving strange gadgets in his face and shouting for information.

Sirius soothed the boy by placing him on the couch with Evie, making a fire and the boy a mug of hot chocolate. Harry had never tasted hot chocolate before. It was becoming his favourite thing very quickly.

Harry stayed away from the Wizarding world for the last few weeks before term started. He spent his day playing with Evie and Sirius. They often played chase with each other in their animal forms. Harry was a very small dragon, only slightly larger than Sirius himself. Sirius was a very large dog though. They spent those days in contented happiness.

The summer seemed to roll along at a swift pace and before anyone knew it September the first was there.

**I want to make a few things clear. In my story Sirius didnt attack Pettigrew after the death of James and Lily. Here he is a registered Animagus living away from Grimmould place. I have changed a few things to suit my tastes. No one knew about Harry's scar as he disappeared soon after the curse struck. Also Harry wears the cloths present in the world of FairyTale, so they look exotic when he is in public. I will reveal more dragonslayer skills in the future as it comes, please be patient. Please give me some feedback as it makes me happy. **


	3. Train rides and old hats

**Yay, the newest chappie is out. I am so thankful to all you lovely people who followed and favourited my story. I am so happy :) Please enjoy this one. **

Harry felt absolutely and irrevocably awful! The young Dragonslayer was clenched up into a ball, clutching his stomach on the vibrating seat within the Hogwarts express.

Harry could not marvel at the magnificence of the scarlet steam train as it waited on the tracks, billowing white smoke. She was whirring to go with its cargo of excited student.

Even though Sirius bid him a fond farewell with a big hug and bag of awesome looking sweets; Harry felt too apprehensive about the journey.

When they went through a wall to get to a make-believe platform called Platform 9 ¾; which Harry found really funny and interesting, he came upon the steam train. His face was already going green at the prospect of the journey.

Even Evie, who knew all too well about his plight, could do nothing to comfort the unfortunate child.

So now, here he was feeling sick to the stomach and unable to look out of the window at the foreign landscape as it sped by.

"I think I should have flown there." Harry groaned out, sounding as if he was in the greatest pain of his life.

"You wouldn't know where to go!" Evie deadpanned back. She was stood on the seat, her cream paws up against the window and staring out at the beautiful green landscape of Britain. She loved all the views of fields and woodland with its lush summer colours. Even the little towns that went by looked quaint and friendly.

"Whoa, look at those creatures." She shouted, pointing to a horse. She hadn't seen many of this worlds animals and it fascinated her. Fiore didn't have horses of that colour or stature. Really, they were not horses at all.

"I can't…really look…" The boy grumbled before gagging slightly. He felt like he was going to be sick any minute.

Evie turned to look at her friend, shaking her head at the pitiful sight. "Typical you, making a fuss out of something like this." The cat walked over the seat to pick up her little knapsack. She rooted around inside for a moment before she gave a triumphant 'aha' as she withdrew a bottle of water.

"Drink this Ghost." She had to wait a moment for an emerald eye to open and acknowledge the presence of the water before he actually grabbed it. "It will help your mushy belly."

The boy slowly sat up straight, and once he did he unscrewed the cap and brought it daintily to his lips. He took tentative sips in order to help quell his throbbing stomach.

Evie watched for any signs of life. The boy looked a little more pale than normal. Usually he had naturally white skin, but with a tint of pink adorning his cheeks which signified his health. Usually it was good, except for when he was travelling. The pink was gone completely.

Before the boy was able to hand the water back the compartment door slid open, revealing a boy the same age as Harry, although slightly taller with a lanky body and flaming red hair. He had on a tentative expression, as if he was not purposely invading their space.

"Excuse me," he started, sounding apologetic. "You don't mind if I sit here. There isn't any room anywhere else."

Harry, forgetting his sickness for the moment, practically jumped at the prospect of making a new friend, smiled at the new face.

"Of course, please come in."

"Thanks."

The boy stepped in and regarded both seats. Ultimately he chose to sit next to Harry, feeling a little apprehensive about sharing the seat next to Evie, not knowing what she was. She didn't seem to mind.

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley!" The boy sounded a little more confident now that he was accepted into the compartment.

"My name is Harry Potter!" Harry said, feeling the sickness coming back slowly. He remembered that he was holding the bottle so he took more sips from it. He felt a little better with the clean liquid in his stomach.

Harry saw recognition flicker within the boy's eyes. It was followed up by a shocked expression as if the red head saw a tiger in the isle.

"Whoa, no way! So the Prophet was speaking the truth about you returning?"

Harry inwardly flinched, remembering the fiasco within the ministry. It took him and Sirius about an hour to get away from the crowds. He couldn't escape all the questions and flashes of those strange devices; Cameras, Sirius called them.

"I…guess?" He responded without really knowing why he was so famous. He couldn't have really defeated a dark wizard at one, could he?

"Where you been all this time? Why did you go?" The boy started to fire off questions like those stubborn reporters. Harry smirked, finding the sight of this curious boy rather amusing.

"I never left on purpose. All I remember is green then white light. After that I was raised by my mother in a different realm."

"Wicked! But," Ron looked confused, "I thought your mum died that night on Halloween."

"Oh, I suppose you would be confused. I'm talking about my adoptive mother. She was a Dragon. The Spirit Dragon!"

Harry said it in a voice as if he was relaying the weather to his new friend, not realising that the statement was rather unbelievable. However it looked as if Ron did believe it. His mouth was open and his blue eyes were wide.

"That's wicked!" he breathed. "You were raised by a real dragon? How is that possible?"

"She was very smart. She taught me language, reading and writing, culture and magic. She taught me how to use Dragonslayer magic. I'm a Spirit Dragonslayer!"

Ron looked like he was about to have a fit.

"IU think you overdid it a little Ghost!" Evie chuckled.

Ron's head turned to the cat, realising that she was still there. "What are you?" He asked without helping it.

"How rude," the cat said, not really feeling angry but pretending to be. "Shouldn't you ask for my name before you ask what I am?

Ron resembled a fish out of water. His mouth kept opening and closing as he tried to voice himself.

"Relax, I'm just joking," Evie chuckled. "My name is Evie and I am an Exceed!"

For much of the journey Ron didn't ask many more questions; only why Harry was dressed so strangely. Instead he got to know the strange two in that compartment near the back of the train.

The scenery gradually changed the further north they travelled. Green pastures slowly transcended into gloomy looking Mooreland and rugged grey mountains. The mountains were mysterious and were topped with misty clouds that obscured those hidden peaks.

They were passing a dark looking loch; with Harry clutching his nauseous belly, Evie staring out the window and Ron talking animatedly when the compartment door slid open to reveal a bushy, brown haired girl with a serious look on her round face. Brown eyes peered at the three within the small room almost condescendingly before she spoke.

"Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one. "

Ron didn't look too pleased to see her. It was as if the girl impeded on his most important moment, although Ron was only talking about chocolate frog cards. "No!" Was his plain answer.

The girl simply looked at the trio before she seemed to notice something.

"What is wrong with your friend?" She came in further and actually sat in front of Harry.

"Feeling a bit sick. I will be fine once we have stopped." Was Harry curt answer. His eyes clenched when a stronger vibration wracked the train. Harry had to fight to swallow the bile down his throat.

"I may be able to help here." The girl suddenly dived into her school robes; which she changed into a while ago, and withdrew a long, light brown wand. She pointed it right at Harry.

Harry watched with a wide look adorning his eyes. Was she really going to cast a spell on him? Ron was about to intervene before the girl uttered something unintelligible and then Harry felt that the sickness had gone.

"I have been learning a few simple spells. I will have to make do with what I learn in the books until we reach Hogwarts." She said haughtily with her nose in the air. "Although, I find they work well enough."

Harry could only nod, feeling immensely relieved to be feeing normal. He felt refreshed, and his appetite was coming back. He had missed lunch after all.

"Thanks…umm…"

"Hermione Granger," the girl thrust her hand out. Harry was a little confused about this, but then he remembered seeing a couple of aged wizards shaking hands when they met in the Leaky Cauldron. He gingerly grasped the girls hand and then shook.

"Nice to meet you. I am Harry Potter!" Harry knew this was going to be a day for many introductions. He still had the school to contend with.

"Holy cricket!" Hermione shrieked excitedly. She started to shake Harrys hand with even more vigour. "I heard you disappeared after that night, and that you have returned so that you could study at Hogwarts."

"That's…right…" Harry stated sheepishly. His arm was beginning to hurt.

"And who is this?" Hermione asked, her eyes resting on Evie, whose brows were raised.

"This is Evie, an Exceed!"

"Wow! I have never heard of an Exceed. They aren't in any of the books I have read so far. Is she a rare kind of creature? The magical world is full of rare and fascinating creatures!"

"Whoa, settle down, too many questions." Ron finally managed to get a word in, the outburst stopping the flow of words from the bushy haired girl's mouth. "Can't you see he doesn't want to explain anymore?"

Hermione blanched, seeing everyone properly for the first time. Now it was her turn to look a little sheepish.

"Ron, really it's okay." Harry said kindly, seeing that Hermione looked a little upset by the red heads words.

"No, he is right. I let my mouth run away with me." With that she stood up with a swish of frizzy hair and black robes. She paused at the doorframe and spoke once more. "I expect we will arrive soon. You may want to change into your school robes." And with that she was gone.

The trio looked at each other, amazed at the girl's tenacity and bossiness, although nobody spoke about her afterwards. They simply began to change when they saw the first glint of orange lit windows belonging to a great castle in the distance.

The group of first years were waiting nervously within a fire lit corridor, waiting to enter a hall for some kind of test. Ron had told him that his two brothers, Fred and George, had told Ron that they had to perform some kind of test so that they could study there. Ron didn't believe them but Harry was feeling slightly excited, if not a little nervous.

If they had to perform some kind of magic before they entered, Harry was already well versed in Dragonslayer magic. He presumed this test was their first step to becoming a wizard in this world.

Upon entering the castle Harry could feel the aura of magic surrounding the place. It was like a potent musk which made him wrinkle his nose as they came upon the castle from the lake. That deep dark lake felt like a cold, harsh kind of magic that flowed despite the still water. Gradually as they neared the castle harry could feel the signatures of thousands of magical auras.

They all had their own unique mark that caused Harrys own core to hum. Harry knew he could feed well in this place.

The mutterings and worries of the first year group gradually died down when a stoic looking woman wearing a tall green hat and green robes stood before them. She cast a stern eye over nervous faces; like a cat she seemed to analyse from a higher plain.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" She spoke with a confident, no nonsense air. "In a few moments you shall join the other students within their houses. There are four such houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. I am Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor."

Once she had finished talking the doors behind her swung open silently on their own. Harry could see four rows of students seated on long tables that spanned the length of the hall. They were chatting animatedly, catching up with old friends and making new.

"Follow me please." McGonagall stated.

As they walked Evie had to try and ignore the points and curious stares that were constantly thrown her way. Harry could tell she was feeling a little nervous so he took her paw in his own hand to offer his comfort. She looked at Harry and gave him a grateful smile.

The witch led them right to the top end of the hall underneath what must have been the teachers table. Before the teachers table was a three legged stool with a tatty old had perched on top. This made Harry curious.

"Now, when I call your names you will come sit on this stool and I shall place the sorting hat onto your head, so that you may be sorted into your houses." McGonagall opened a scroll and cast her eye over it.

Harry could see that Ron was moving around on the balls of his feet, as if anxious to be at down. Harry could see Hermione off to the side, talking quietly to a small black haired girl who gave her an annoyed eye roll. Hermione didn't notice.

The hat then began to actually sing. It sung about the four houses and their founders. It sung about the different attributes shown by each house before it ceased its song, allowing the sorting to begin.

It went like this: A student was called up, they had to sit on the stool with a dirty looking cap adorning their head. Every new year jumped when the hat spoke out, stating he was a thinking cap and that he would delve deep into your mind to find out the place they deserved to be.

Many students were run through when the name called out was:

"_Weasley, Ronald_."

Ron's baby blue eyes went impossibly wide, his mouth hung open for a moment before he stepped out shakily. He looked back to Harry, who nodded his head, urging him on.

Once the hat touched his head Ron squeaked when the hat shouted, "Hah, another Weasley! I know just what to do with you." The hat sounded gruff with a choked kind of voice, as if he had been existing for far too long. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry could see that Ron looked immensely relieved when all eyes were no longer on him. He hastily joined his classmates on the Gryffindor table.

Evie giggled when she saw Ron's face. She had to hide her smirk behind her paw before she drew attention to themselves.

Hermione was next, and she was also placed into Gryffindor, much to Ron's disgust. He looked particularly disgruntled when she sat opposite him at the lions table.

"_Potter, Harry." _

There was an astonished silence. It felt like a deafening crescendo when Harry had to step out and leave Evie; who didn't need to be sorted herself.

Now he felt even more nervous. He walked up the few steps towards the step before he looked back, seeing a sea of eyes and faces, all looking at him. The whispers then started. They were like the calls of angry spiritual emotions. They were the spirits that tasted metallic, unappetising.

Harry turned back to see Hagrid give him a friendly little wave. Harry could also see Dumbledore and his twinkling eyes. Harry felt like he was scrutinising the boy with his x ray vision. Harry also noticed a man with greasy black hair, watching him with a neutral expression. He was watching the boy intensely and it unnerved Harry slightly. Who was that guy?

Harry averted his gaze and very slowly seated himself on the rickety old stool. It wobbled as he rearranged himself on it so that he could sit somewhat more comfily. He was so short that his feet didn't touch the ground.

His vision was somewhat obscured when he felt the hat settle on top of his head. He immediately heard the hat whisper. The words it spoke out to the hall where different to the words he heard in his ears.

'_Hmm, this is a tricky one! There is a mixture of talents both of this world and the other. They are tumultuous, powerful and aiming to outdo the other. However they both have similarities. Your core contains two halves. Sun and moon, Yin and Yang, Day and Night.' _The hat spoke directly into his mind.

However the hat also spoke to the whole hall. Harry turned his head in order to try and glimpse past the hats rim. It didn't work. "There is talent, and a thirst to prove yourself."

_'They are the balance that must be. Right now you are out of balance. It's tricky, where do you go? Which house suits you best?'_

"You possess the loyalty of a Hufflepuff, the cleverness of a Ravenclaw," the hat spoke, "the determination of a Slytherin, and the courage of a Gryffindor."

Harry swallowed. Where did he want to go? He remembered something Ron told him. Slytherins turned out the darkest wizards. He didn't like that little fact. He knew the malevolence of the dark guilds back home; of how wizards did bad deeds in order to get what they wanted. They were selfish and only cared for themselves.

"Is it possible for me to not go into Slytherin?" Harry muttered so that only the hat could hear.

"What's this?" The hat sounded incredulous. "You wish to choose? You are very bold for such a young wizard, how can you know which is the best house for you. You could be great in Slytherin; it will help you on the way to greatness. You could become and S-class wizard, young Dragonslayer."

Harry ignored the mutterings from the students at that snippet of information. "How do you know I won't become S-class in Gryffindor?" The raven sounded exceedingly innocent.

_'Your determination is admirable!"_

The hat seemed to grumble for a moment. Harry waited with bated breath before it finally shouted.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Cheers from the Gryffindor table erupted like an explosion of noise. Harry noticed that he had dredged up the loudest cheer.

He walked down the few steps on wobbly legs that felt like jelly. Even though his words sounded confident his heart was thumping like a frightened rabbits.

He quickly collected Evie and went to join Ron at the lions table, feeling immensely happy. This was his first step to becoming a great wizard.


	4. The Lions of the school

**Well, that took longer to write and upload than it should have, so i'm sorry for that. please enjoy.**

"Um, Harry, Earthland to Harry!" The raven haired boy woke from his bout of intense staring when he felt a tufty tail slap him forcefully in the face.

"Ah, geez, what's wrong Evie?" Harry turned his gaze away from the sight of the ghost that was currently conversing with Percy Weasley, Ron's older brother.

"You had a faraway, vacant expression on your face, and your eyes were gleaming with the shimmer of desire," Evie explained to an annoyed Harry, "you wanted to eat something that isn't available on this table." She gestured to the table before them which was host to many platters full of delectable food.

"I'm sorry, I guess ghosts make me forget about real food."

The boy was happily conversing with a whole hoard of the Weasley family. Ron introduced Harry and Evie to his brothers, Fred, George and Percy. Harry learned that the former two are twins, and Harry found them absolutely hilarious. They made Harry smile and laugh constantly with their stories of pranks and past tales of Ron when he was a toddler.

Ron would only grumble, but Harry knew Ron wasn't really all that bothered.

Percy on the other hand was a confident, haughty boy who believed that formality and hard work was the most important thing in life, and thus spent much of the evening explaining to the new Gryffindor's all about the school, its teachers and its rules.

Ron kept rolling his eyes, having heard it all before, but Harry felt it was all important information, and soaked all this new info like a sponge.

Ron had been merrily eating his way through a plate full of chicken legs when the head of a man in Tudor style clothing popped his head right through the platter.

"Good evening all!" He cried in a merry voice. "Oh, how are you? Welcome to Gryffindor." His kind eyes cast looks all along the table when they landed on any new face. Some of the newcomers resembled rabbits facing a hunter's gun whilst others nodded their head and smiled.

Once Harry saw the ghost pull itself from beneath the barrier of wood to hover over the table, Harry began to drool.

'Oh, I bet he tastes so sweet, can I just taste the edge of his cloak?'

It was then that Evie proceeded to swat her friend in the face.

"They aren't food" Have you ever seen a ghost like this one before. I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate being nibbled on!"

Harry nodded, knowing that his friend was right; but that didn't stop him from wanted to taste this strange ghost. It wasn't all about the flavour to him. Sometimes Spirits and other such spectral apparitions gave him a small boost to his magic power, which felt a little like a sugar rush or ingesting an energy drink.

Others, however, could make him feel sick, as if he had food poisoning. Some emotions left behind in the form of spirits left a bad taste in his mouth and gifted his body with a negative reaction. On days like these Harry would roll around in bed with a painful belly. He could taste the aftertaste of regret and sadness for days after.

Kira then proceeded to teach him how to discern negative energies with good ones. Good intentions were often white or azure blue in colouration. Some could be a mint green that tasted fragrant, or pink with a cotton candy flavouring.

Bad intention were often grey, or even a deep, dark purple that oozed regret and anger. Kira told Harry to recognise what each colour represented, so that he wouldn't ever get sick of off them again. It hurt her kind soul to see her little boy in pain.

"I shall watch my hunger," Harry vowed by crossing his heart and smiling a wide toothy grin. Evie just exhaled a lot of air.

They turned when they heard Ron screech in apparent horror. They turned to see that the Ghost had allowed his head to hang of off a single piece of skin attached to his neck. The ghost hung there for a moment before he decided to drift away to talk to other Gryffindor's.

"It seems ickle Ronniekins just got scared by the big bad Ghostie wostie!" George taunted his young brother whilst Fred started to make Ghost noises, making a pear hover in the air before Ron's face with his wand partly obscured by the table.

Harry would have rolled around on the floor laughing, but knew he would have made a scene if he did.

Ron threw a chicken bone at his brothers before he turned his head down to his plate, mumbling about annoying brothers.

Harry sat there, munching on the pair that was previously being levitated when he felt a chill linger on the hair at the back of his neck. He turned to see the dark haired man from earlier gazing at him through piercing dark eyes. His expression was neutral, telling nothing about why he was looking at the young boy.

"Um, Percy, who is that!"

Percy swallowed a mouth full of pudding before he could answer Harry, his eyes following the direction Harry was staring. The youngster didn't want to outright point at the man, his mother did teach him manners.

"Oh," Percy said one he realised who Harry was wondering about. The man was now talking to another teacher wearing a turban, no longer gazing restlessly at Harry. "That's professor Snape, head of Slytherin house. He teaches potions. You will want to watch out for him; he is biased towards the other houses."

Harry nodded, his eyes lingering once again on the dour looking man. Harry looked away when Snape lifted his eyes to glimpse him again. The man made Harry feel unsettled.

The evening carried on in great merriment; Harry conversing with the Weasleys when they were sent off to bed. Harry felt stuffed. That treacle tart was the best thing Harry had ever eaten in his life, so he ate about three portions of the stuff after his huge meal. He was suddenly reminded of his friend Natsu, who could eat a whole banquet fit for a nobleman all on his own. Harry suddenly felt the pangs of sadness being so far away from home.

That was all changed around when they were led through the rest of the castle. The paintings could move and garner your attention long enough to have a full blown conversation with you. As if that wasn't enough, the staircases actually moved when they wanted, even if a load of unsuspecting students happen to be making their way up or down.

Percy led the firsties up the staircases and stood before the painting of a really fat lady with a voluptuous pink dress. He spoke a password and was allowed entrance.

The youngsters were greeted by the sight of a cosy looking common room possessing a roaring fireplace and squashy looking red armchairs and sofas. Desks lined the walls which contained shelves with spare ink and quills along with a few books.

Percy then led the boys up the spiral staircase of Gryffindor tower, urging the girls to branch off to the right whilst the boys went left.

Harry got strange looks when Evie followed the boys.

"I won't be separated from her!" Was Harry's answer when Ron was about to ask him. The boy unconsciously grasped her paw in a possessive manner, as if he was expecting someone to tear them apart.

"Whoa man, I wasn't going to ask you to leave her behind. Honest." He brought his hands up in a placating gesture, with the hands up and palms facing out.

Harry nodded, feeling the sudden tension leave his body.

Harry and Evie silently followed the other boys into the dormitory. He found out he would be sharing with three other boys as well as Ron. They were called Neville, Dean and Seamus. Harry didn't know much about them, but they decided to have a pretty decent talk in their room late into the night so that they could learn about each other.

By the time midnight had rolled by Harry began to feel really tired. He was not the only one for the other eleven year olds were also creating huge yawns, like a mass yawning fest, so they decided to call it a night.

After changing into his sleepwear, Harry wormed his way into the bed where his trunk and Hedwig had been placed beside.

Earlier that night he released the owl from her cage, earning a little affectionate nip to his ear in return and stood guard by his bed. Her yellow eyes appeared to see all, like an omniscient god.

Evie crawled in next to Harry, laying her tail over his waist as they fell asleep swiftly next to each other, relaxing together as they dreamed about what was to come in this strange new world.

Harry awoke to raucous snoring. Honestly it sounded like a pig caught in a choke hold. Harry woke with a start when there was a particularly loud grunt.

Light was streaming in through the closed red curtains, casting a single shaft of light on a spit on Harry's pillow, right near his face.

Harry felt the fog of sleep slowly fade away a she collected his thoughts. He sat up with a start when he felt something clinging to his leg that definitely was not Evie. It wasn't furry.

Uncaring of the still sleeping Evie for the moment, Harry threw the covers off of him in a bid to find the source of the foreign feeling. Evie also woke with a start to see Harry diving for his leg.

"What on…!" She started, only to see Harry closing his hand over the sight of some small, brown creature with warty skin.

"Neville!" Harry shouted, thus waking all the other occupants of the room. "I found Trevor!"

The night before Neville was moaning about his lost toad. Apparently that was the third time he had run away, but never seemed able to actually make a break for it and to never be seen again. Harry didn't know if he should feel sorry for Neville or Trevor.

Neville trundled over, still looking a little sleepy, but all round relieved. He took the toad from Harry's grasp with a big thank you.

"I may have to tie him up in the future!" Neville poked at his toad in a mixture of fondness and punishment. Trevor looked innocent of all escapist notions. He simply sat there, chirping in a manner all amphibians do, his beady black eyes blinking unworriedly.

"I think he would still be able to escape." Dean said from his corner of the room. Seamus was nodding his head.

And like that the boys and Exceed all showered, dressed and made their way down to the great hall for breakfast.

"Do you think we will be able to take flights around the school?" Harry asked Evie, his eyes glinting with want.

Evie paused in her munching of bacon. She took a moment to swallow before she would grace the boy with an answer. "I highly doubt that for now. I don't think people would settle if they saw a cat and dragon flying about the castle. It's not exactly a regular thing, even back in Fiore."

"Aww, but I can feel my wings itching beneath my skin. They want release."

They were whispering all these things, so no one could listen in on them. Ron was busy shovelling food into his mouth and Hermione was watching with her nose wrinkled in disgust. The boy possessed zero table manners.

"Even so, you should wait until free periods. Speaking of which, what lesson do you have first?"

Harry stuffed some scrambled egg into his face before he ducked his head so that he could look for his bag under the table. It was a cream leather satchel he brought here from Fiore. It was soft and had a blue, beaded tie with a long dark blue strap. The whole thing was charmed to be waterproof and indestructible. He opened the draw string tie and shuffled around for a moment before he made a sound of achievement.

"Here," he spread the parchment timetable onto the table top and ran his finger over the ink work. "Transfiguration first, a free period and then double potions. Oh."

"What's wrong?" Evie saw the half worried look in her friends face. It was a look she rarely saw.

"I just have a bad feeling is all!" He turned his body around to face the cream and crimson cat. He threw his arms up in the air as if he was doing theatrics, waving them about. "This bad feeling cannot be contained within my head. I must go and grouse the situation, but first, I must fly." Harry relinquished a cheeky grin.

"Such an actor!" Evie rolled her eyes exasperatedly. She liked seeing Harry like this though. He used the clever words and motions he learned from his mother well and in a well performed manner, making him a well cultured, clever boy.

"What are you going to do in your free time?" She asked to change the subject.

Harry looked to the ceiling, seeing that it was a pale blue with a few misty clouds hanging sluggishly in the air. "Well…I want to fly…but I think I shall have to finish reading the first year text books we received at the start of the summer. I really want to get those out of the way before we start for real. I dint have time in the summer."

"You like to read too?"

Harry turned to see a smiling, bushy brown haired girl. The beams of sunlight radiating from her face, were directed right at the black haired boy.

"Sure. My mother taught me to read widely, and soak in the knowledge they impart. A sharp mind would keep one alive and well, whether it be in the near, or far future." He quoted, feeling the pangs of sadness when he thought of the great dragon.

Hermione then looked a little confused, but then the confusion was gone, "Oh, you mean your adoptive mother?"

Harry had to smile. The girl was definitely sharper than Ron, that was for sure.

"That's right. My mother was also a keen reader. I guess I picked up on that trait growing up."

Hermione nodded, smiling fondly at the raven haired boy.

Suddenly there was an influx of students moving away from the tables and leaving through the massive set of double doors.

Quickly Harry and Hermione collected their bags and joined the mass evacuation. Now they just had to find their classroom before they ended up being miserably late on their first day.

Soon enough Harry, Evie and Hermione got lost and hadn't the foggiest about where they should go. It was then Harry saw a glimpse of deep blue flame in the shadows. He branched off to speak to the little Wisp that was floating there, observing a spider making webs on the wall under a windowsill.

The spider skittered away on swift hairy legs when Harry approached. The Wisp turned large white orbs on Harry. It waved him over, sensing his kinship with Wisps. Seconds later Harry was thanking the Wisp and waving goodbye, telling a confused Hermione about where they should go.

Luckily they made it to the class with seconds to spare. McGonagall was writing a term plan on the chalk board, although her wand was making the chalk float and write for her. Harry loved that.

Transfiguration seemed to be a fascinating subject. The theory seemed mind boggling and the spells tricky, but Harry already read the book all the way through and got through the first lesson rather well. Hermione also took to it like a duck to water and managed to turn the piece of straw into a glinting silver needle along with Harry.

They were the only two in the room to actually accomplish it, and Ron looked to Harry for pointer and advice often.

"It's just understanding the theory behind it, and accomplishing the correct wand movements." Harry explained, but Ron still had trouble.

Even though no one else in the room got the transfiguration to work, Harry and Hermione earned Gryffindor five points each for Gryffindor for excellent spell work. All the Gryffindor's beamed at the two.

Once class was dismissed Harry, Evie and Ron decided to head outside whilst Hermione branched off to the library. Harry deemed it a lovely sunny day; perfect reading conditions.

They didn't make it far before Harry was spoken to by a voice he didn't recognise. He turned to see a blonde haired boy flanked by two other boys who looked a little beefy, even for eleven year olds; although they didn't look all there.

"Harry Potter," said the boy in a high, authoritative tone that made Harry raise one eyebrow. Who was this kid?

"Are you Slytherins'?" Harry asked, noticing the green ties they wore; as opposed to the Gryffindor red.

"That's right," he said, "shame you didn't join our house. Slytherin wins the house cup every year, including Quidditch matches. Instead you had to join the house the Weasel was placed in."

Harry felt a stab of annoyance at the nickname he gave to his friend. He even noticed Ron bristle with anger beside him, but he didn't say a word.

"My name is Draco Malfoy by the way, and this is Crabbe," he indicated the brute on the right with the round, pudgy face, "and Goyle," he gestured to the hulking lout on the left.

"What do you want Draco?" Harry had to ask. He didn't like this boy's haughty air, it reminded him of his visit to a guild filled with rich magicians who only took requests they felt were worth their time and paid well. They ignored jobs that desperately needed help and took ones that were both silly and ridiculous to the extreme but had a boat load of Jewels up for grabs. Harry never went back.

"Ouch, no need to be like that Potter. I was just extending my hand of friendship, but I see you have riff raff surrounding you already. A cat and a blood traitor?"

Harry was confused, but he ignored it to allow his anger to surface. He felt Evie grasp his hand, her timid nature getting the best of her. Even eleven year old kids were bigger than her.

"How dare you make a mockery of my friends," Harry started, edging closer to the blonde brat. "Ron was kind enough to except me despite my family background, and Evie has been there for me since long before the day I came to this school. I won't allow you to sully their names with your wicked jabs."

"You talk big Potter," Malfoy took a threatening half step closer to Harry, but stopped when he felt something odd pressing against his belly.

He looked down to see Harry had coated his hand in a glittering blue, opaque smoke that bellied its smoky nature and felt pretty hard. His fingers were tipped with claws of the same colour. One claw was prodding against the now nervous boy.

"If you know what's good for you, you will back off and leave me and my friends alone."

Malfoy's face drained of blood, making his already pale skin look even paler. He appeared to make a snapshot decision in his head before he collected his cronies and left in a hurry. "You haven't heard the last of this Potter, my father is a high ranking official in the ministry." And with that rather cliché statement he was gone.

"I hate guys like that," Harry huffed, allowing his hand to revert back to normal.

"That was bloody amazing mate," Ron looked at Harry with awe on his face.

"Thanks," Harry grinned, squeezing Evie's arm comfortingly. "Now let's go outside. I need to finish this book before we start potions."

"Sure, but reading?" Ron scrunched his nose, but followed nonetheless.

"Yeah, reading is the gateway to endless knowledge. I can teach you a few things too."

"Well, I'm not sure mate, but sure I guess." Ron sounded a little half-hearted but mostly amused.

Harry beamed; although the smile was a mask for how nervous he felt about his upcoming potions lesson. He only hoped all goes well.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I always think the meeting with Malfoy is pivotal in the HP universe as it starts off the rivalry between two very different people who hold different ideals and traits. I purposely make Harry bouncier than in the original story, but with his underlying dark side, where he will readily threaten if his friends are bullied or threatened also. Sorry but you will have to wait till next chapter before he officially meets Snape. **


End file.
